Memories of the Flock's Past
by Blak-Ice
Summary: The title pretty much explains it, but...One friday night, Max, the Flock, and Jeb are telling stories of their lives while they all lived in their old home. funny, and scentimental monents...Maybe some Fax anf Niggy later on..maybe..plz read, and review
1. Chapter 1:Hose Incident

Hey guys. It's dt2009 here. So while I was at work, I came up with an idea. What if the flock retold stories of when they lived with Jeb? Have you ever wondered what he would do if they misbehaved? Well wonder no more! Here it comes!

Chapter 1: Hose incident

Hey guys. Max here. So it's been awhile since me and the flock moved in with my mom and little sister, Ella. It was our usual Friday night agenda: Pizza, a movie, and a couple good stories. Unfortunately, mom invited Jeb, or should I say "dad", over too, so now I have to deal with that too.

So as we started on our second pizza, my mom was showing us a photo album of Ella as a baby. Man oh man, there were some seriously funny ones in here. One was of Ella as a baby, and she was sitting on a little potty training toilet! I had to embarrass her. It was my job as a big sister.

"Aww. Ella, you look so cute on your little potty!" I said, holding my sides. Her face was bright red from anger, and embarrassment. Nudge and Angel were rolling around on the floor as they laughed. As Iggy was taking a sip of his soda, Gazzy whispered the description of the picture into his ear. A soon as he was finished, Iggy laughed so hard, he spit soda across the room, and it hit Fang!

"What the heck Iggy!" Fang shouted. Iggy was still laughing as Fang started to walk over to probably kick his ass.

"Fang, claim down." Jeb said, grabbing Fang's arm. "I was an accident. Don't make me have to separate you guys like when you were kids."

Man did that bring back some memories. "Did they cause a lot of trouble before?" Asked my mom as she put Ella's photo album away.

"Actually yes. There were a couple of times where I wondered why exactly did I put up with them. But then when I would check on them while they were sleeping, I would remember." He said, smiling at all of us.

"Can you tell us a story?" Ella asked. "One about Max!" she looked at me with an evil grin. I could tell that she was out for revenge.

Jeb chuckled a little bit. "Sure. This happened about four years ago, when Max was about ten….

_Flashback….(Max's POV)_

It was a bright day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Iggy was dropping water balloons on everything in sight. We were playing outside the house, and Jeb had the window to his office open, just encase something happened. He was working on something he said was really important.

Iggy was using the hose to make water balloons, and was throwing them at everyone. Well everyone except me. He knew I wasn't in the mood to get wet. I sat under a tree, and watched how everyone, even Fang, ran around in their swimming suits, and tossed balloon after balloon.

Then I saw Iggy run into the house. Nobody else noticed, so I guessed it wasn't important. I closed my eyes for a second, when I heard Nudge scream. I looked in her direction, ready to see an eraser charging at us. Instead, I saw that Gazzy had given her a wedgie.

"Gazzy!" Nudge shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna kill you!" she started to chase him around the yard. I chuckled a little bit. As I started to fall asleep under the tree, I suddenly felt something cold go over me. I opened my eyes to Iggy standing over me with a bucket. I wasn't really sure what had happened, that is tell the front of my jeans started to drip water. That little bastard dumped water on me. And not just regular water, but ICE WATER!

"IGGY!" I shouted. By now, he was running at full speed around the tree. He snapped open his wings, and tried to take off. I grabbed the hose and turned the water on full blast. I started to aim at him in the sky, hoping to get his wing, and weigh him down.

'HAHA! You'll never hit me Max!" he taunted me. I was really angry now. In fact, I was so angry, I didn't even think about what I did. He flew right by Jeb's office window. I shot the water at him, but instead of hitting him, it went into through the open window.

"Ah! Hey! What the-!" Jeb shouted. I didn't wanna put in the last word he said, cause he said we shouldn't curse. But let's just say he was mad! When we all heard him yelling, we ran into the house, and ran for our rooms. We all changed into dry clothes, and met in the living room. We had planned for emergencies like this, cause we're smart (and cause stuff like this happened to us before).

We turned on the TV, and sat in our normal spots. We all stiffed when we heard Jeb walking down the hall. When he came into the room, he walked over to the TV, turned it off, and glared at all of us.

"Jeb? What was that for? We were watching that." I complained, the rest of the flock agreeing.

"Silence!" he shouted. We all stiffed up. We knew we were in trouble now. Well, I was in trouble now. "Ok. I want to know who it was that spread water into my office. I want a name, and I want it now." He said, his face growing increasingly redder.

We all stayed silent. He eyes shifted to each of us, one at a time, looking for the slightest twitch, the slightest movement that would lead him to his criminal. I swear, if we make it out of here alive, Iggy is so dead.

"Ok. So that's how you all want to play it? Fine. You're all GROUNDED!" let me tell you, when we heard the word grounded, we all nearly had heart attacks. It was rare that any of us ever got grounded. It was usually only when we did something really bad. Other than that, we usually got a "stern" talking to, which would either leave you thinking, or leave you crying because he was so forgiving.

I turned to look at my flock. They were all in shock. Especially Angel. This would be her first real punishment!

"That means no TV." Jeb said, listing off the things we couldn't do. "No dessert after dinner, no bombs" I looked at Iggy, who looked like he was gonna cry. "No fashion magazines," I turned to Nudge, who was curled up in the fetile position. "No playing outside." Angel was crying her eyes out. "No video games," Gazzy was sitting there, unable to move from the shock. "You will all have to go to bed an hour early," I looked at Fang who still didn't seem too upset. Well, that's Fang for you. "Your choirs will be doubled," I was ready to scream my head off. Especially about this next part. "And you will all receive spankings until I find out who it was."

"H…ho…how long a..are w..we on punishment?" I stammered.

"Until father notice, or until I find out who did it."

As he started to walk away, I knew I couldn't let the flock fall cause of me. "Jeb!" I shouted.

He turned around to look at me. "Yes Max?"

"It was me. I was the one using the hose. I shot water into the office." I was ready for whatever punishment was coming my way. He walked over to me, and stood over me, like a skyscraper.

"I'm very disappointed in you Maximum." I knew I was in serious trouble because he called me by my full first name. "But I am proud that you admitted to what you did. But you still have to be punished. Your grounded, in your room, one week. No tv, no dessert. Are we clear?" I shook my head up and down in response. "Good. Now go to your room." He said softly.

As I was walking down the hall, I remembered something. I stopped and turned around. "Before I go to my room, I have one lasting to say. Iggy, you are so dead!" I ran back into the living room, and started chasing him around again.

"Max!" Jeb yelled. He grabbed both of my wrists, and pulled me back away from Iggy. He let go of my wrist, and picked me up by my waist. He took me into my room, and shut the door behind us. He turned the light on, and sat down on the bed, with me bent over his knee. "Max, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were more mature than that. But if you're going to like a brat, then I'm going to treat you like one."

I'm gonna skip the whole spanking part. It's a little embarrassing cause I was swearing at him, which got me spanked even more. When he left the room, I was sobbing into my pillow, my butt was sore, and I was angry. Angry cause I got in trouble, and cause Iggy didn't. But I was mostly angry because I disappointed Jeb.

That night, I decided to skip dinner. I was too upset to eat, and seeing Iggy would probably set me off again. When everyone was watching TV, Jeb came in to check on me. "Hey sweetheart. How are you?" He asked in his fatherly, loving tone.

I didn't respond. Jeb sighed a heavy sigh. "Listen. I know you're upset about earlier, but don't be."

I sat up to glare at him. My eyes were red from crying, and I was still angry. "Why shouldn't I be? Iggy started it, and he didn't get punished."

"I know. And don't worry. I'll deal with him. I'm sorry about the spanking before, but I had to teach you a lesson."

My eyes started to tear up again. I shoved my face into his shirt, and cried. He held me tight, and rubbed my back between my wings. "I'm so sorry Jeb. I don't wanna be a brat anymore."

"Max," he used his free hand to lift up my chin. "You may be a brat, but you're my brat." He smiled, and I smiled back at him. He kissed my forehead, and tucked me in. "Good night Max."

"Good night Jeb." I said as he walked out of the room, and drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback ends…._

"Haha! You're a brat Max!" Ella laughed at me.

"Well it takes one to know one,' I shot back at her. She glared at me, and we started arguing.

"Stop this foolishness both you, or you'll both be grounded!" my mom yelled at us. We both shut up instantly. The rest of the flock were cracking up laughing in their seats. Especially Iggy. I glared at him, and then got an idea.

"Hey Ig, want some more soda?" I asked as normally as I could.

"Yea. Sure." He said handing me his cup I went into the kitchen, and filled up his cup.

"Here you go Ig." I said, handing him his cup. He took a quick sip, and spit it back out.

"What the hell is this!?" she shouted at me.

"Dog food." I said laughing my ass off.

"DOG FOOD!?" he shouted. He ran for the bathroom, and started washing his mouth out with soap.

I was laughing so hard, tears were in my eyes, and my ribs hurt. "Payback is so sweet!" I said, high-fiving Gazzy.

"Maximum!" My mom shouted.

"Oh come on mom. This is nothing. You should hear what happened the time Angel and Nudge slept with me in my bed….."

And that's it for this chapter. This was something I had to write, so tell me what you think.

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

Later!

-dt2009


	2. Chap 2:Sleepless Nights and Wet Delights

Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights, and Wet Delights

"_Oh come on mom. This is nothing. You should hear what happened the time Angel and Nudge slept with me in my bed….."_

_Flashback……_

"Guys, I need to speak to you. It's pretty important." Jeb called to us from our rooms. I was really tired. I checked my alarm clock. It was 10:37 at night. We were sent to bed bout an hour ago, and we were all really tired.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go into town to get some more supplies. And I need to pick up some more food, cause someone ate the last of the ice cream, and put the empty tub back in the fridge." We all turned to look at Gazzy, who was trying to hold back a smile. "Ok, so you know the rules. Max is in charge. Get back to bed, and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye."

I turned to look at my exhausted lock as they stood there in their pj's. Angel had on her little pink one piece on. She looked so cute. She was holding Fang's hand, who was wearing a black t-shirt, and black pajama pants. Gazzy was wearing rocket ship pajamas. They were the kinda that little kids wear, and the sleeves look to small. Nudge was wearing the same type, but they were pink and had ponies on them. Iggy was wearing blue plaid pajama pants, and a white tank top. I was wearing a long t-shirt that went down to my knees.

"Ok guys," I said sleepily. "Back to bed." I picked up Nudge, who was now sitting on the floor falling asleep. Fang was carrying Angel back to her room already. She looked so cute as she leaned on his shoulder sleeping. And Fang looked so mature. It's funny cause on time when Jab left us in charge, we were tucking her and Nudge in, and Angel "Good night daddy…" as she fell asleep, but she's only three. She doesn't really know any better. Fang's face turned a bright red as he blushed. It was so hard not to laugh at him.

Iggy was talking with the Gasman, and they both had a look on their faces. I knew that look oh to well. They wanted something. "Max…"Gazzy said, waking up to me with his hands behind his back.

"Whatever it is, the answer's no Gazzy." I said, trying to be stern.

Fang turned around to see what was going on. "Max, keep your voice down. You're gonna wake Angel up." I couldn't help myself. I had to make fun of him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make some much noise. I hope I didn't wake up her up….daddy!" Everyone started laughing at Fang. Nudge woke up as I was cradling her. She started laughing a little bit. Fang's face got really red. Angel woke up from the laughter, and was confused. She looked at Fang, who then looked down at her.

"It's nothing. Max is just being a meanie." He said smiling at me.

_Max no be mean to Fang!_ She thought to me.

"Ok, ok. Call of your mini solider. I'm sorry." I said, putting Nudge on the ground as she swarmed in my arms.

"Anyway Max," Gazzy continued, "Ig and I were wondering if, since Jeb won't be back til later, if we can stay up and watch a movie.

_Is he serious?_ I thought to myself. Or at least I think it was to myself. As long as Angel wasn't reading my thoughts. "No."

"Please Max? " They said in unison. The both were on their knees, and giving me the Bambi eyes that we all used on Jeb from time to time when we really wanted something. In fact, it was because of those eyes, we have a big screen, HD TV in the living room.

"I said no." It was really hard to resist those eyes, but I was getting somewhat better. I hope.

"Please Max?" Nudge was on her knees now, using the Bambi eyes too. Damn. It was too hard to resist the three of them together. How did Jeb do it?

"Ok. One movie, then it's back to bed. Got it?"

"Yea!" they all cheered. Nudge and Gazzy ran for the living room, while Iggy went to get a movie. I turned to see Fang put angel down so she could go into the living room. He was grinning at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him as we headed for the living room.

"You get on me every time I give in when Angel and Nudge do that to me, but look at you. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. Wow." He said, trying not to laugh. I glared at him, and Kept walking.

When we got there, Nudge and Gazzy were arguing over a seat on the small couch, while Angel was jumping up and down on the chair. "EVERYONE SHUT UP, AND SIT THE HELL DOWN!" I shouted to them. Angel instantly stopped jumping, and Nudge and Gazzy were sitting on the floor. I went over to the small couch, and laid across it. Fang Went to sit on the bigger couch.

"Ok, I got the movie." Iggy said as he returned with a DVD in hand. Now you're probably thinking "why would you let the blind guy pick the movie?". Well we had a movie case in Jebs office, and it had a brail list of movies, so Iggy could find a movie if he wanted.

"What movie we watchin?" Fang asked.

"Saw IV!" Iggy said with excitement.

"No!" Angel yelled. She jumped off the chair, and ran over to the couch I was on, climbed on, and pressed her face into my shirt. She get's scared really easily, and doesn't like scary movies. "No watch! Max, No Watch!" she pleaded with me. I could see the terror in her eyes.

"Ig, maybe this one should wait til tomorrow. It could give them nightmares."

Iggy turned around and looked at me. "What'd you say? I wasn't paying attention." He sat on the chair Angel was just in, and Started the movie. He could everything, and was jumping like mad.

When the movie was over, he and Gazzy looked like they had just seen Christmas for the first time. Their faces were filled with excitement. Nudge on the other hand, looked like she was made of stone. She didn't move at all once the movie started. Fang was calm, and cool as usual. Angel was crying her little eyes out. I was ok. I got a little freaked, but I was ok.

"Ok guys. Bedtime. Now." I picked Angel up, and handed her to Fang. "Put a diaper on her just in case." I walked back over to Nudge, and piggy backed her to her room. I tucked her into her bed, and kissed her forehead. "Night Nudge."

"Night Max." she said, still a little shaken from the movie. I turned to look at how Fang was doing with Angel. He had her changed, and in bed. She was a little shaken too.

We closed the door, and headed to our room. Because Jeb had to use two rooms, one was his bedroom, the other was his office, Fang and I had to share a room. We climbed into our beds, and feel a sleep pretty quickly.

I was having a really nice dream were I was on an island made chocolate chip cookies, when I felt someone push my shoulder. I awoke to see Nudge and Angel. Angel was rubbing her eye with her right hand, and holding Nudge's hand with the other. They looked scared out of their minds.

"Max," Nudge said, trying to catch her breath from all her crying. "W-we had nightmares, an-and we came to find you and Fang, cause we were scared." I felt so bad. I never should have let them watch the movie.

I picked them up, and held them tight against my still developing chest. "It's ok. You guys can sleep with me." They both hugged me tight, and settled themselves by the wall next to my bed. I got up for a second to talk to Fang. He was asleep, so I gave him a gentle tap.

"Wake up!" I whispered, smacking him in the back of his head. Ok, so it wasn't so gentle.

"Ow! What?" he questioned me.

"We have to remember to kill Gazzy and Iggy tomorrow. Because of that stupid movie, Angel and Nudge wanna to stay with us tonight."

"Oh. Ok, we'll have to deal with that, and you had to tell me this in the middle of the night because it was so important." I could hear the anger and sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, watch it Fang. I'll kick your butt if you keep mouthing off."

"Whatever." He said, not caring about my treat.

I rolled my eyes, and (don't ask me why), leaned down, and kissed him.

"Ah!" I yelled in a low voice. I sat up in my bed. I felt my face. I was covered in sweat. I turned to see that Nudge and Angel were sleeping in my bed, and Fang was in his bed, out like a light.

_Oh thank god. It was only a dream._ I thought to myself. I then smelled a weird, sail smell. I also felt something wet on my legs. I-

(Flashback interrupted)

"Ok, I think that's enough of that." Nudge said, stopping my story.

"Yea. I think she's right." Angel agreed.

"But that's what the whole story is about." I said giving them a smile. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"What's the big deal?" Ella asked.

"Well…."

(Flashback continued)

I put my hand by my leg, and felt something wet. I got out of my bed, and pulled the covers back. And there it was. Nudge and Angel had peed in my bed! I didn't know whether to be angry, or disguised.

I ran into the bathroom, and washed my legs and my hands. _That is so gross! _I thought to myself. I went back to my room, and woke Fang up.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked, still a little dazed from just waking up.

"Grab Angel. I'll grab Nudge. We're giving them a bath. Now!" I commanded.

"Ok, but can I ask why we're giving them baths at 3:06 in the morning?"

"Because the pissed in my bed, and we need to get them cleaned up." I said as we got to the bathroom. I turned the water on, and put their favorite bubble bath in it.

"Wakey, wakey." I whispered into Nudge's ear. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Max? Why are we in the bathroom?"

"Because you and Angel had `accidents' in my bed, and need a bath." I said to her as I helped her undress. "What were you dreaming about?"

"That movie. It scared me." She said, a little upset.

"My guess, she got so scared in her dream, that her body naturally reacted, and she peed in the bed." Fang said as he undressed Angel, who was wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Max" Nudge said as I washed her hair. "It was an accident."

"It's ok sweetheart. I can always change the sheets."

"I sorry too Max." Angel said as Fang put her into the bath.

"It's ok guys. Just because you peed in my bed, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you."

They both had big smiles on their faces. Both of them stood up, and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but smile. I love too much to stay made at them.

_Flashback Ends….._

Nudge and Angel's faces were bright red. Gazzy was rolling on the floor from laughing. Ella was laughing a little, while my mom was rubbing Angel's back, trying to make them feel better.

"Oh man! That was so funny!" Gazzy said as he sat back in his seat. Nudge was angry, and she glared at him.

"Nudge, calm down." I said to her. "Gazzy, stop laughing. The stories over."

"It's not my fault that she can't control her bladder." He said, giving Iggy a high five.

Iggy was laughing a little too. Nudge was really upset now. "Iggy! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said walking over to her. She got up, and let him sit down. She sat down on his lap, and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now it's my turn to tell a story." She said, glaring at Gazzy. "This was one of the many times that Gazzy and Iggy's stink bombs back fired……"

There you go.

Hope you liked the 2nd chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon.

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing

Later!

-dt2009


	3. Chapter 3:Pranks All Around!

Chapter 3: Pranks all around!

"_Now it's my turn to tell a story. This was one of the many times that Gazzy and Iggy's stink bombs back fired……"_

_Flashback…..(Max's POV)_

I woke up, and rolled out of my bed slowly. I was super tired. I shuffled my way out the door and to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I got to the mirror, I nearly screamed when I saw myself in the mirror.

My hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes, and my eyes were red. I looked like a freaking horror movie monster. I took my brush from the drawer, and started brushing it down. Once I got it to the point I was satisfied with, I brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Jeb was teaching Iggy how to cook last week, so Iggy was practicing as much as he could. Jeb was still out of town at some family reunion thing his family was doing. I asked him if we had to go since he were part of his family now. He said that we couldn't go cause his family wouldn't understand how different we were. So what he meant was that they would freak if they met us.

"Morning Ig," I yawned, sitting at the table. "What's on the breakfast menu today?"

"Morning Max. French toast, bacon, and juice." He replied.

"Sounds good. You're getting really good at this." I complimented him

"Thanks."

"Morning guys." Gazzy said, strolling into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Morning Gaz." Iggy said, getting a big grin on his face too.

I saw a look in his eye. I knew that look. I'd seen a ton of times. It was the look that he got before he pulled a prank of set off a bomb. He was always full of himself when it came to stuff like that. I had to put a stop to it before it was too late. Whatever **it** was. "Ok. Whatever it is that you two are planning, end it. Now. If you stop now, and admit what you did, I'll go easy on your punishments."

"Why Max, whatever do you mean?" Iggy said, giving me a look of innocence and shock.

"Cut the crap Iggy." I said, straight forward. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Gazzy said.

"Bull-" I started before I heard a loud air horn blast coming from upstairs, followed by Angel and Nudge's shrieks of surprise coming from their room.

"IGGY!" Nudge screamed.

"GAZZY!" Angel screamed.

Fang walked into the room with his normal look of boredom, and silence. "Morning." He said, coming to sit next to me and Gazzy.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"You'll find out in 3….2….1…-"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nudge screamed, as she ran into the room, and toward Iggy.

Iggy just laughed and ran for the back door with Gazzy right behind him. Nudge chased them outside with Angel right on her heels. I turned to look at Fang. "Again with the pranks?" I said tiredly.

"Yep."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Come on. Let's go break it up. Again." We got up from the table, and walked outside. Angel was chasing Gazzy through the air around the tree. You know, for a 3 year old, her flying isn't too bad. Nudge was chasing Iggy as he dove off a cliff, and came back up. She was beating her wings hard. She was definitely out to get him this time.

I took a running start before jumping straight into the air. I flapped my wing in a nice smooth rhythm. Man did it feel good to fly and stretch my wings. I followed Nudge and Iggy through the air, catching up to Nudge pretty quickly. "Nudge!" I called after her.

She turned back and looked at me. "I'm gonna kill him Max!" she shouted, turning back to him.

I flapped a little harder, and was right above her. I hated to do this, but it was the only way to calm her down. I wrapped my arm around her wings and arms. I locked her in a powerful vice grip, and held onto her tightly. "Nudge! Calm down!"

She struggled and squirmed in my arms. "Let me go Max! He has to pay for what he did!"

"You need to calm down!" I shouted at her. I lowered us to the ground slowly as to not lose my grip on her. Iggy turned around, and made a smooth landing in front of us.

"What wrong Nudge? Didn't you like your early morning wakeup call and shower?" he said, trying to hold back his laughter.

This just pissed her off even more. You know, for and 8 year old, she's pretty strong. She started trashing around in my arms.i knew I had to get her away from him. I turned around and head toward the house. "Damn it! I swear Iggy, you're gonna pay for this!" she screamed.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw that Fang had Angel restrained. I started up the stairs toward their room, and Fang followed while keeping a tight grip on Angel's wrist.

When we got to their room, I sat Nudge on her bed, and went to stand by the window. I quick glance showed Gazzy and Iggy high fiving each other. I rolled my eyes. I'd have to deal with them later. I turned to face Nudge and Angel.

"Max, it isn't fair!" Nudge complained as she sat on her bed pouting. "They get away with everything!"

"Yea." Angel added from the other side of the room.

"I know, and don't worry, I'll deal with them. But you know that two wrongs don't make a right. I know you think beating the crap out of him will make it better, but it won't."

"Max is right." Fang said as he leaned against the door.

"I don't care! He setup an air horn to wake us up, then it poured water on our heads. He has to pay!" she tried to argue.

"Well until you guys calm down, you're gonna sit here in your room." I said as I walked over to the door. "And don't even try to go out the window. Fang's gonna guard the door. I'll be outside. Even if you think you can get past me, I'm faster than you, and will catch you. If I do, you butt's mine. Got it?" Both nodded their heads.

We walked out of the room, and stood in the hall. "I'll go talk with Gaz and Ig." I said. Fang nodded, and took his spot by the door. I walked through the kitchen and back outside. Gaz and Iggy were sitting under the tree laughing. I walked over and smacked both of them upside the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Gazzy asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what that was for. Why do you guys always have to start this stupid prank war? I end one, and a week later, another starts up."

"Cause it's funny?" Iggy said like it was obvious.

I smacked him again. "Enough! Fang and I are sick of mediating these stupid little fights. Next time something happens, I'm turning Nudge loose, and letting her do whatever she wants case I seriously am tired of this." I walked back toward the house to hear them snickering.

* * *

"Can we please go to the mall?" Nudge begged me as we flew over the canyon.

I was seriously considering saying no. Especially after this morning's little incident. "I don't know Nudge." I said, considering the idea.

"Please Max?" Angel begged.

"Um….I….um….ask Fang." I said without thinking. I can't believe I just did that.

"Sure." He said like t was no big deal.

"Yea!" everyone cheered except me. My mouth was hanging open from the pure shock that he actually said yes.

"Max, close your mouth, or bugs will fly in." Fang said, with his signature grin.

"Haha. Real funny. I-" but I was cut off as I started choking on something. Then, I swallowed something hard. "Eww. I think I swallowed a bug!" I screamed.

Everyone started laughing as I started gauging. Half an hour later, we were at the mall.

Angel and Nudge were "OOOUUU!" and "AAAHHH!"ing at everything that was shining. Gazzy freaked when we walked past the toy store and candy shop. Iggy was more interested in finding the supply store. You can guess why. Fang, on the other hand, was looking at every girl that walked by. Pig! I was just trying to not draw too much attention to us.

"Remember guys, stay close, and alert." I warned.

"Hey Ig, blonde, 4'8, blue eyes, light green bikini, on a scale of 1 to 10, 8." Fang whispered to him. As if I couldn't hear him.

"You're such a pig." I said.

"Nice." Iggy said. "Follow my lead." Iggy said as he started walking toward the girl. He stuck his arms out like he was blind. Ok he was, but he never actually acted like it. I watched as he bumped into her, intentionally of course.

"I get it." Fang said, with a grin on his face. I ran after Iggy, as we all followed after. "Oh man, I'm so sorry about my brother, He's blind, and gets easily distracted. He heard the music coming from inside the store, and was go in to listen to it."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm Melanie." She said shaking his hand.

"I'm Tim, and this is my brother John." He said patting Iggy on the back.

I was seriously getting pissed off now. I did a fake little cough to get his attention. "Oh right. This is my sister Mary," he said point to me, "My little sisters Ciara and Megan," Nudge and Angel, "and Tommy." Gazzy

"Nice to meet you all. Especially you John." She said in a flirty kind of way. I rolled my eyes, and noticed something. It was Nudge. Her face was red, and she was glaring at Iggy super hard. She was clutching her fist.

"Nudge, I don't what's go you so mad, but you need to calm down." I whispered to her.

Now what she does next, I didn't expect. She ran up to Iggy, and pantsed him! She pulled his pants down, in public! I'm gonna skip the part about how we all started laughing, and how Iggy's face was a new shade of red. He was not only upset that she embarrassed him in public, but he didn't get Melanie's number.

"Nudge, I swear to God, you're gonna pay for that. That was way worse than anything I've **ever** done to you!" Iggy said as we continued to walk through the mall. "And Max, how come you're not gonna punish her?"

"I told you. I'm done with this little fight between you guys. But Nudge, that was a little extreme."

"I'm sorry Max. I don't really know what came over me. But I'm glad I did it." Now, she was just trying to piss Iggy off.

"I am too!" Angel laughed as Fang piggy backed her. She was getting tired from walking, so he insisted on giving her a piggy back ride, which she gladly excepted.

"Just wait til we get home." Iggy threatened.

* * *

That night, while we were all sleeping, there was a huge explosion. I jumped out of my bed, and ran into the hall. Fang was next to come out followed by Nudge and Angel. But there was no sign of Iggy or Gazzy.

We searched the house, and determined that the explosion came from the basement. We cautiously walked toward the door that lead to it. I nodded to Fang who nodded back. I gripped the handle, and slowly opened the door. As it opened, there was smell so intense, and so horrible, we all shuddered as we held our noses.

"Oh my god! What is that!?" I said as I pushed Angel and Nudge back away from the door. Just then, we found out what it was. It was Iggy and Gazzy. Their clothes were torn and slightly burnt. Iggy's strawberry blonde hair was now strawberry black! And Gazzy's face was covered in soot.

Iggy's shirt was hanging off his right shoulder, and Gazzy's had a huge hole in the middle of it. We all started laughing at how ridiculous they looked, until we got another whiff of their stench. "What happened to you two?" Fang asked through his covered mouth and nostrils.

"We were making a stink bomb to use on Nudge and Angel, but it exploded in our faces. Someone messed with while we were eating dinner." Iggy explained, glancing over to Nudge, who was smiling an evil smile.

"Sorry Ig, but I didn't do it….alone anyway…." She said, high-fiving Angel.

"How did you guys mess with it without setting it off?" I asked.

"I read their minds." Angel replied.

"When they were busy with dinner, Angel and I went to see what they were planning. When Angel found out they were planning an ultimate stink bomb to use on us, I decided that we were gonna get them first." Nudge explained.

"But why didn't it go off?" Gazzy asked Iggy.

"Cause when Angel read your minds, she saw the blueprints, and we switched a wires here and there, and next thing you know, BOOM!" They both started laughing.

"Well Iggy, I guess that means that you should watch your back more often." I said.

"Whatever. She may have won the battle, but she hasn't won the war."

_Flashback ends….._

"Oh man. That was totally funny! I remember the look on Melanie's face when she saw Iggy's teddy bear underwear!" Fang laughed.

We were all laughing. Well all of us except Iggy and Gazzy. "Haha. It was real funny." Iggy said.

"But what I don't understand is why Nudge pants you." Ella said.

"Cause I was jealous." Nudge said, hiding the look on her face. She was turning red again.

"You were jealous?" Ella asked.

"Yea. I didn't know it then, but I loved Iggy, and seeing him flirt with that dumb blonde just got me angry, and I overreacted." She said, holding his hand. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I knew you meant well." He said before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Awww." Fang said, trying to embarrass them.

Iggy turned and glared at Fang. Then, I smile came on to his face. "You know, that reminds me of a story about Fang."

"What story?" Fang asked, becoming extremely serious.

"Ohno! Not that story!" Angel said, fear in her eyes. "Please Iggy….anyone but that one…" she begged.

"Yea, that one." He said, turning to look at Fang. "Remember when….."

_To Be Continued……_


	4. AN: Offical Sorry Notice

_**Hey guys. **_

_**I'm really sorry to say this, bout im completely out of ideas. I've been having writers block so bad, my head hurts when I try to think it up.**_

_**And it's not just this story, it's all of my stories. **_

_**I really wish I could tell you that it's all gonna be better, but I can't. Right now, I'm trying to comfort my friend because a couple of years ago, his cousin died, and it was right around his birthday, so he's been a little of this week, and I've been tryin to help him.**_

_**I've also been thinking about this girl I used to like a lot. In fact, I loved her. I felt like she was the greatest girl I had ever met. We were about to start going out, but then she said she didn't want to. She said she wanted to be friends, and I said ok. But now, she wont even talk to me. It's been about 2 years since I've had my heart broken, and now, im just not focused. **_

_**Then, I've been working a lot and feeling really tired, and not up for writing. I've been focusing on working so much since my boss is a jerk, and schedules me so much, so my creative adrenaline hasn't really been flowing.**_

_**I am gonna except ideas for the story. Since I have none of my own right now, chances are that if I do write a new chapter soon, it'll be whatever you guys suggest. **_

_**I really hope that you guys can help me and that I get out of this depressing summer funk. **_

_**I love you all, and thanks for reading.**_

_**-Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings- (Spreads wings, and flies away)**_


End file.
